Crossed Characters
A ; Amy : Amy was the wife of Joel and the mother of young Arwen. The family were retreating from a group of Crossed, when Amy broke her ankle. Joel tried to protect them with bags of salt, which he erroneously believed would kill a Crossed,, but the savages broke through the salt line and slaughtered Amy and Arwen. (Crossed #1) ; Ann Cooke : Ann was a kindergarten teacher who charged herself with protecting a group of children in a town that had been overrun by the Crossed. To survive, she taught the children how to set traps and hunt for food. Because they were starving, Ann and her charges were forced to eat whatever was available to them. From a rooftop, Ann shot and killed a man named Scott with an arrow, believing him to be one of the Crossed. Scott's friends, Stan, Cindy, Geoff and Kitrick shot Ann from the roof and she fell to the ground sustaining severe injuries. She died a short time later. ; Arwen : Arwen was the young daughter of Joel and Amy. The family were retreating from a group of Crossed, when Amy broke her ankle. Joel tried to protect them with bags of salt, which he erroneously believed would kill a Crossed, but the savages broke through the salt line and slaughtered Arwen and Amy. Note: Arwen was likely named after a character from the Lord of the Rings franchise. (Crossed #1) B C ; Cindy : Cindy is the ex-wife of a man named Jim and the mother of young Patrick. She has a deformed right ear from where her ex-husband held her head down to a stove burner. Cindy met Stan and several other survivors during an incident at a diner. She became the de facto leader of the survivor group and proved to be a pragmatic though cold woman. Cindy's no-nonsense attitude saved the group on more than one occasion. One of her associates, Stan, developed a close bond with Cindy and was the only other member of the group who talked to her on a regular basis. Cindy was looked upon to make tough decisions; decision which included the execution of a group of murderous kindergarten children. (Crossed #1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) D E F G ; Geoff : Geoff was an elderly man who accidentally gave away the group's position by burying the remains of the dead outside of their home. (Crossed #1, 2, 3) H I J ; Joel: Joel was an adult Caucasian male with red hair and glasses, who appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. Joel was a science-fiction/fantasy enthusiast who was married to a woman named Amy, with whom he had a daughter named Arwen, presumably named after the character from Lord of the Rings. A viral epidemic spread across the United States, infecting people and turning them into murderous, obscene maniacs, which came to be known as the Crossed. Joel and his family met up with other un-infected and sought temporary sanctuary in a cave. Joel erroneously believed that volumes of salt would kill the Crossed, but soon learned to his horror, how wrong he was. When Joel, Amy and Arwen were fleeing through the woods, Joel tried to protect his family by having them stand inside a ring of salt. The Crossed broke the salt line and ravaged them. Arwen was killed, Army was raped and killed, and Joel was anally raped. (Crossed #1) ; Joey : Little is known about Joey other than that he was a suburban husband. His wife became one of the Crossed, and was looking for him, promising to do various profane things to his body. Her objective failed however as Cindy ran her over with her truck as the woman scrambled across the ground. Note: Behind the scenes only. (Crossed #11) K ; Kelly : Kelly was a young Asian woman who was blinded after witnessing an atomic explosion. She journeyed with twenty-three other survivors in an effort to avoid being killed by the Crossed. Kelly was attacked by a man named Randall who came after he after he had been turned into a Crossed. Cindy saved Kelly by shooting Randall in the head with her shotgun. (Crossed #1, 2) ; Kitrick : A large, bald black man, Kitrick was one of the Crossed survivors. He was present during the incident where they were forced to shoot kindergarten teacher Ann Cooke. (Crossed #1, 2, 3) L M N O P ; Patrick : Patrick was the young son of Jim and Cindy. Cindy took him wherever she went and never let any of the other survivors watch over him without her. She repeatedly told the other survivors to curtail their use of profanity around Patrick. (Crossed #1, 2) Q R ; Randall : Randall was a survivor that managed to find shelter with Stan, Cindy and the others. He shared his food with them (cans of beans) and gave them updates on the status of other major cities. It was his belief that the best route to avoid the Crossed was by moving northwest, but by staying clear of the Canadian border. When the group were forced to abandon the shelter, Randall was shot in the shoulder. Somehow, the wound turned him into one of the Crossed. When he fully transformed, he chased after the blind Kelly with the intent of raping her. Cindy shot Randall in the head with her shotgun, killing him. (Crossed #2) S ; Scott : Scott was one of the members of the group trying to survive from the Crossed. He also served as the group's medic. While serving a town that had been wiped out by the Crossed, Scott stepped into a bear trap. He was subsequently shot and killed with an arrow fired by a kindergarten teacher named Ann Cook who believed him to be one of the Crossed. (Crossed #2-3) ; Stan : Stan is one of the central figures from the series, and it is from his point of view that the story is told. More than anyone, Stan manages to keep his wits about him and proves to be the voice of reason among the group. Stan developed a close bond with Cindy whom had saved his life several times over. Inwardly, he grew attracted to her, but kept his feelings to himself. Stan was the only member of the group whom Cindy trusted to look after her son, Patrick. (Crossed #1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) T ; Thomas : Thomas befriended Stan and Cindy after the diner experience. He developed a close bond with Kelly, who asked him to look after her after she was rendered blind. (Crossed #1, 2, 3) U V W X Y Z Category:Lists